


Dieciséis

by LaryssaD17



Series: Batman and the Robins (I don't know why it sounds like a band name) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Stargazing, Students, Vigilantism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Tim y tú intercambian palabras y recuerdos. Inspirado por la canción Sixteen de Ellie Goulding (Don Diablo Remix).
Relationships: Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Batman and the Robins (I don't know why it sounds like a band name) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Dieciséis

-¿Recuerdas cuándo teníamos dieciséis?

-Sí, no fue hace mucho si somos honestos.- sonreíste ante aquello. 

-Cierto, pero se siente como si hubieran pasado siglos.- lo escuchaste moverse un poco a tu lado. 

-¿Por qué estás pensando en eso? 

-Cuando teníamos dieciséis tú eras Robin y yo Batichica y las cosas eran más sencillas y ahora simplemente somos dos universitarios intentando sobrevivir a base de cafeína y balanceando todo entre ser vigilante y alguien normal.- no volteaste a mirarlo, pero sabías que sus ojos azules estaban sobre ti. 

-Las cosas cambian y siempre hemos sabido que una vida perfectamente normal es un lujo que nadie en la familia puede darse, al menos no mientras un traje con un murciélago en el pecho esté escondido en tu closet.

Te quedaste callada después de eso. Tenía razón en lo que había dicho y muchas otras cosas. Los vigilantes no tenían vidas enteramente normales, eso era un privilegio y cuando Bruce los entrenó y les dio el manto, estuvieron de acuerdo con ello; renunciaron a ello porque no podían ser las dos cosas. 

Sin embargo, ahora que no tenían dieciséis y eran dueños de sus propias identidades, habían decidido darle una oportunidad a la vida normal y, como se puede imaginar, no estaba funcionando...al menos no del todo. 

-Creo que ir a la universidad es parte de ser normal.- dijo él de repente.- Igual que sufrir de insomonio, adicción al café y depresión.- está vez tuviste que mirarle alarmada y él simplemente se rio sin mirarte ni un segundo. 

Estaban tirados en la azotea del apartamento que compartían en Gotham, tomándose una noche libre de ser vigilantes para simplemente acostarse sobre una manta, cubrirse con otra y mirar el cielo que milagrosamente estaba estrellado. 

Era lo más cercano a un descanso que habían tenido en saben los dioses cuánto, así que estabas dispuesta a hablar de cualquier cosa, excepto Tim bromeando con su depresión. 

-Es broma, ¿sí? No pongas esa cara, Dios, te pareces a Alfred.- decidiste regresar tu vista al firmamento luego de acomodarte un poco.- Es cierto que las cosas han cambiado, no somos los mismos adolescentes tontos que volvían loco a Bruce, pero la adultez nos a ha regalo una especie de normalidad a la que tuvimos que renunciar cuando eramos adolescentes. 

-Nunca fuimos adolescentes. Simplemente eramos...vigilantes miniatura. 

Tim se rio un poco con eso, pero tú no lo hiciste porque era cierto. La vida nunca fue buena con ustedes, no les permitió ser niños y mucho menos adolescentes, sin embargo, cuando llegaban a la peor parte de la vida, esta venía completa y sin descuentos o atajos a abofetearlos con la realidad y una "vida normal" que, suponías, era consecuencia de separarse del viejo Bruce.

Ahora estaban solos en el mundo siendo las dos cosas, intentando encontrar un balance sin los consejos o la guía de Bruce. Y eso que pensaban que irse de casa sería lo mejor. 

-No me arrepiento de nada, de todas maneras.- dijo y lo miraste de nuevo, pero está vez no estabas alarmada.- Ya no tengo que ver la horrible cara de Damian ni soportar los planes estrictos de Bruce. Ahora tengo mi propio espacio, puedo ayudar a mi manera y...-giró a verte y sonrió,- te tengo a ti. 

Sonreíste sin poder evitarlo. El idiota siempre sabía como hacerte sonreír. Creías, después de todo, que por eso habías decidido enfrentarte al mundo con él a los diecinueve. 

-Es difícil ser vigilante, estudiante y alguien normal al mismo tiempo. 

-Cierto, pero no es la primera vez. Llevamos desde siempre haciéndolo y para mi es experiencia suficiente. Solo necesitamos mantenernos juntos. 

En ese momento sentiste su mano buscar la tuya y entrelazar sus dedos con los tuyos en el pequeño espacio que había entre sus cuerpos. 

-Si llegamos a los dieciséis y luego a los diecinueve en una pieza, que lleguemos a los noventa será un milagro, pero será un hermoso milagro que estoy dispuesto a realizar. Dime, ¿quieres acompañarme? 

-Por supuesto que quiero, idiota.- dijiste riendo.- Lo prometí a los dieciséis y no pienso dejarte ahora.- Tim sonrió mientras sus ojos azules te miraban como si fueras la estrella más hermosa del firmamento. 

-Será un honor, entonces.- y sin aviso, rompió el pequeño espacio que había entre ustedes para plantar un beso en tus labios. 

Cuando te separaste y pudiste mirar sus enormes ojos azules de nuevo no pudiste evitar decir: 

-Será un placer, Drake.


End file.
